character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galeem (Canon,Composite)/Custerwolf98
|-|Galeem (Light)= |-|Galeem (Dark)= Summary Light. the fusion and origin of all color. It illuminates, glares, and gleams, allowing for life accross creation, and begets the order of nature. The Embodiment and Lord of Light and Order, Galeem is a god among gods, transcending creation itself, and Light covers all things eventually... Original Galeem fanart by Emmanuel Cerda . His Pinterest page for those who want to enjoy the rest of his work. Attack names from SmashWiki. Most powers and abilities descriptions from VS Battles. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A Name: Galeem, Lord of Light and Order Origin: Super Smash Bros Gender: Reffered to as Male, Emits an angelic, feminine voice at times Age: Unknown Classification: Lord of Light and Order, The Ultimate Enemy Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics , Flight , Light Manipulation , Deconstruction, Biological Manipulation & Absorption (Deconstructed and absorbed the internal energy of dozens of Master Hands), Spatial Manipulation (Warped space, creating what appears to be a black hole), Energy Projection , Manipulation, Homing Attack , Danmaku (Shot dozens of rays of light that followed their targets. The rays of light themselves have Resistance to Attack Reflection due to Zelda, Mewtwo and Palutena's reflective moves failing in them), Pseudo-Soul Manipulation (Caused multiple beings to lose their bodies and become spirits, although these aren't real souls. They are hundreds of spirits separated from their bodies and Galeem can manipulate them), Power Mimicry & Creation (Copied the Smash fighters appearance and powers in empty puppets), Morality Manipulation (Forced the spirits to take control of the bodies he made to do his bidding while they still keep most of the fighting style of the original owners of the bodies. Controlled dozens of Master Hands), Fire Manipulation & Summoning (Can spit fireballs with enemies to battle inside), Forcefield Creation (Remained in a protective shield that was slowly weakened until it disappeared), Teleportation , Body Control (Can manipulate his body offensively, detaching and reincorporating his wings in many ways), Duplication (Can divide his core in 3. Able to create duplicates of the Smash fighters in combat to assist him), Explosion Manipulation , BFR (He and Dharkon sent the Smash fighters to battle all the bosses in the game. Can send them to battle 1 boss if they hit a projectile meant to do that) Possible Concept Manipulation , Creation, Alteration and Destruction (Master Hand and Crazy Hand personify the concepts of creation and destructionin the Smash-Verse. The definition of personification meets conceptual qualifications. As he can clone Master Hand, and Crazy Hand, Galeem is basically cloning and creating concepts and in the case of disintegrating Hands, destroying them .) Possible Fictional Transcendence , Light Manipulation (self-explanatory.), Reality Warping (When one of the two Lords are defeated, the other will fill the universe with light or darkness , and while both are active the two forces clash, warping the entire universe in the background. This can also be seen during the boss rush . At the begining, Galeem enveloped everything in his light, and does the same in his ending .Another interesting thing to note is that the two of them always seem to leave a mini light or dark space around them, as Galeems light space overshadows some of the normally blue sky , and Dharkon creates an even darker than usual hole around himself in the dark world prior to his fight. In the realm where the final battle occurs , the clash seems to warp and dictate the very fabric of the universe itself, between either a realm made of light or darkness , even before the final fight against them. Given there only remained one universe unconquered, and the light world is clearly shown to be ruled by Galeem, could this be that world? Food for thought. Their light and dark fields are eventually broken by the hands while their still distracted fighting each other, tho as mentioned previously it happens again during the final battle anyway.), Fiction Manipulation (Turned many thousands of beings into equipable pngs of art, including conceptual beings.) Regeneration Low-High (Galeem can instantly regen his wings and Dharkon his tentacles .), Large Size Type 2, Omnidirectional Waves with Lens Flare, Time Travel (Has spirits of various ages of characters from across the multiverse, multiple ages of smash mario being one example), Existence Erasure and possible Resurrection, '''Physical and/or Possible Necromancy (Completely annihilated the smash cast only to revive them as captive trophies for his cloning scheme, with it specifically being mentioned that they came to an end, meaning he absolutely did erase them, as well as their stories. It's also mentioned that he copied the "fallen" fighters, depending on how you interpret the wording, expanding on the lore from Brawl and implying characters dont just turn into trophies when they are defeated, but when they die. Than again, given the fighters appear alive in World of Light he may have simply revived them, tho given the multiversal conquering this would more likely mean the fighters used for the cloning are simply alt universe versions while the main fighters are the ones deployed on the battlefield. Given all the options Galeem has it doesnt really matter which version of mario showed up in the cloning cutscene as the main smash mario showed up on the battlefield after this point anyway, as did the other characters.), Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation (In battle, Dharkon is shown creating portals. He also makes one after his defeat , which leads to another seperate realm. Galeem also makes a few .) Attack Potency: High Multiversal+ '(Within the Super Smash Bros macrocosm, infinite timelines/universes are infinitely created with every single action and inaction. Master Hand is the creator of the Smash-Verse and fictionally transcends it, viewing the inhabitants of the macrocosm as nothing more than plush toys and trophies. What's more there exists a dimension transcendent to the Smash-Verse (Or World of Imagination) referred to as the "Real World". Combined with Master Hand's fictional transcendence over the 4-D Imaginary World, the existence of the "Real World" possibly being Master Hands realm further supports Master Hand being a 5-Dimensional Being with 5-D might, as well as his twin Crazy Hand, and Tabuu who with hax is at least equal to them. Also, within said cosmology explanation above narrated by Sakurai himself, Master Hand and the ending of Classic Mode are shown at the same time Sakurai mentions The Real World, effectively removing any form of subtlety about Master Hands role at all.The Real World is mentioned as far back as Melee and Brawl , and is explicitly referred to as the world beyond the Smash-Verse in Brawl, with Master Hand as the link between the two worlds twice in both the aforementioned games, and at the end of World of Light all of the spirits are shown ascending upwards , as a symbolic portrayal of them going to the Real World beyond, they're goal being explicitly stated as such in the direct , complete with a light at the top to drive it home further. Galeem (And by extension Dharkon) on the other hand is so far above any of them he turned Tabuu into a spirit. As Spirits are basically canon gameplay mechanics and equipable pngs of artwork it could be argued that he turned Tabuu into fiction in a similar manner to Master Hand creating and viewing the Smash Cast as plushies and trophies and turning them into such after defeat.While this wouldn't be a full-on fictional transcendence like Master Hand's it would still be a 5-D power far above Master Hand's and Tabuu's. Also, its revealed that Galeem now encroaches upon "The Last Remaining World", revealing that either during the burst of light or a gradual conquest Galeem sacked the entire smash verse, likely the former amount of time. Just before the burst of light he gracefully annihilated the entire smash cast one by one.Since each Smash game has its own Classic Mode, it would seem that with the exception of the main boss fights such as The Hands or Galeem the smash fighters are reset to 2-A power. As to how lower-dimensional beings would be able to hurt the likes of Master Hand or Galeem, the narrative of the smash fighters efforts to ascend to the Real World(Which could involve them gaining 5-D power for the final fights, and only attaining 5-D form after the fact. Supporting this idea is the fact that Final Destination has accsess to a wormhole that connects the two dimensions together , with the fighters still being able to fight and move there, which would explain the smash fighters being able to fight Master Hand. As Master Hand is linked between the two dimensions, that would mean he technically partially exists in the World of Imagination anyway, or can just go there which is further supported by Final Destination.). When ambushing Galeem, Dharkon casually broke into the light world, supported by the dark world being visible behind him, the boundaries between them shattering like glass, Dharkon causing even more of it the more he opened his way through, in a manner akin to breaking through a window or door, and this tear remains as a massive portal to the dark world for the rest of World of Light, permanently cracked, visually looking distinctly different (Whats more Galeem appears, not from the tear-induced portal that connects the light and dark worlds created by Dharkon, but literally out of left field.In the cutscene where Dharkon appears, Galeem flys away further into the light world ; and you can also traverse the tear between the light and dark worlds whenever you want, and whenever you're in either of the two worlds there is no cutscene in the light world showing him entering the tear, and no cutscene in the dark world showing him coming from the tear, though its entirely possible he entered from some other portal offscreen.Just something to consider.) fromother times regular , typical portal creation occurs from Galeem or Dharkon as a orange and fiery or purple and smoky ring that is launched from them onto a target area or produced around them, showing that while they certainly arent incapable of normal Portal Creation, they're usual portals look and function absolutely nothing like this and would not be equivalent.) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Regardless of whether in a flash of light or conquering one by one, likely the former he encompassed an infinite amount of timelines.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: High Multiversal+ Durability: High Multiversal+ Stamina: Unknown Range: High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' *Cross-Bomb' (Deploys smash-logo shaped bombs that detonate after a few seconds) *'Drill Pierce' (Utilizes his wings as drills.) *'Heat Seeker' (Launches a tracking fireball that bursts either upon contact.) *'Laser Net' (Produces a pattern of lasers.) *'Lens Flare' (Emits up to three waves of energy.) *'Mirror Image' (Summons copies of his enemies.) *'Optic Orb' (Creates and launches multiple energy balls with heat-seeking properties.) *'Photonic Wave' (Covers half of the area with a wave of light.) *'Piercing Beam' (Uses his wings as a spear.) *'Tri-Eye Attack (Shoots many fireballs.) *See here for a more detailed explanation. '''Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Conquering the entire Smash-Verse Key: Galeem (Super Smash Bros Ultimate: World of Light) Note: ' 'Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matchups: Category:Custerwolf98 Category:Tier 2